The Protectorate's Celestrian
by nega saiyan
Summary: Jaden, Guardian of Angel Falls. That's all she was and all that was planned for her in her long life. But, when Yggdrasil finally blooms and dark evil lights penetrate the skies, everything changes. For Jaden and many others, it was for the good and the bad.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Prologue

* * *

 _"Hello, is anybody there?"_

 _"If you're there, say something. Show yourself."_

 _"Thus do the voices of the mortals plead, ever hopeful for proof of our existence..._

 _"For how long now have we watched over their realm..?"_

 _"For how long have we Celestrians existed..?"_

* * *

It was a bright and beautiful day in the small village of Angel Falls. A little boy was chasing after a dog, but stopped to wave to friend that was tending to a horse. A young man was talking to another young woman near the river. Also, a large man was fishing just right next to his house.

Meanwhile, my Master and I, who are called Celestrians, floated in front of the water fall and above all of the people. Our clothes looked different from others of the people we watched over. I am a young looking girl with slightly tanned skin and mid-back length light gray hair and have bright purple eyes. My Master has a completely bald head and has bigger wings, him being my superior.

The man was named Aquila and my name is Jaden.

"You have come far, Jaden." Aquila said with an unreadable expression.

He was always like that. Me, being one of the only other Celestrians closet to him, would know that he rarely shows his emotions at any time. Besides a fierce one during battles with monsters or during training with me. I suppose that's one of his best qualities, him being a warrior and former guardian.

After he spoke, I simply nodded my head with a small smile in response.

"I must confess to having my doubts when you became Guardian of this village in my stead." Aquila said. I was able my emotionless expression myself since I've gained so much self discipline, but I would've frowned after hearing that.

"But its' inhabitants continued peace and safety is proof your devotion." Aquila said. I would've said that was a complement if didn't have such a stone cold expression and tone of voice.

"When Apus Major bade me 'Aquila, take Jaden as your apprentice', I never imagined I would see you bloom so." Aquila said.

That time, a small smile crept onto my face. No matter how cool and collected he acted and sounded, if he was to ever say something like that to me, I couldn't help but feel happy and prideful. Maybe it was because I respected him so much.

"You are worthy of your title indeed, Jaden, Guardian of Angel Falls." Aquila said, actually cracking a smile at me.

This time, I gave a full smile in return. I was about to actually say something, but his attention was suddenly caught by something outside of Angel Falls. I looked myself and say an old man and young girl with purple hair and an orange bandana. They seemed to be walking directly to the village, but they stopped in the middle of the path.

"Hahh...hahh...Don't ever get old, my dear Erinn. You don't ever want to get old." the old man said tiredly.

"Oh, Grandpa. It's not much further now. I'm sure you'll make it." the girl called Erinn said. As she spoke, behind a grove of tree, two slimes and a cruelcumber came out and spotted the old man and Erinn. The three monsters hid behind a rock, preparing to ambush the two humans.

"These wicked creatures must not be allowed to ambush members of your flock, Jaden." Aquila said. He then turned his gaze back to me.

"Come, Guardian of Angel Falls, it is time to fulfil our duty as Celestrians!" Aquila declared.

He spread his wings and took off in the very direction of the monsters. I quickly followed behind him. My Master and I landed around the monsters, cornering and surprising them. Why monsters and animals can see us, but not mortals is something I will never know. The monsters then proceeded to attack us and we immediately took out our weapons, my bronze sword and Aquila's silver sword.

Aquila attacked one of the two slimes by cutting it in two and causing it to disappear into purple dust I took on the cruelcumber. It tried to attack me with its' spear, but I easily slipped out of the way and slashed over its' chest. Aquila delivered the final blow by cutting it across the face, letting fall to the ground and explode into purple dust. The last slime ran away before we could deal with it. It seemed we managed to finish the monsters just in time, because Erinn and her grandfather were just walking up beside us after the monsters vanished.

"See, Grandpa! There's Angel Falls up ahead." Erinn said, pointing in the village's directions.

"Aaah...I honestly believe I'd never set my tired old eyes on this place again. But here we are at last. Home." the old man said.

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic, Grandpa!" Erinn said.

"The village Guardian will have been watching over us all the way. Nothing bad could have ever happened to us." Erinn said. I couldn't help but smile after hearing that. I was glad there were people like her who believed in me so much.

"Benevolent Jaden, thank you for protecting us on our journey." Erinn said while she clasped her hand together and closed her eyes as she prayed. After she finished, she began to glow in a bright bluish-green light and something of the same color came out of her. It floated into the air and landed safely in my hands.

"Behold, Jaden. Benevolessence." Aquila said. I feel like I've hear that word before, but it was so long that I probably did forget it. I looked back at him and he obviously was about to explain.

"The crystallization of the mortals' gratitude towards we who watch over them." Aquila explained.

"As Celestrians, our cardinal duty is the offering of this sacred substance unto might Yggdrasil, the Great World Tree." Aquila said.

"Come, Jaden. Let us return to the Observatory, that you may make your offering." Aquila said. So, Aquila and I spread our wings and took off into the air, heading to the Observatory. Our home, the home of all other Celestrians.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Observatory

It did not like long for my Master, Aquila, and I to reach the Observatory. We both passed through who knows how many layers of clouds before the massive structure in the sky came into sight. I always loved seeing the giant structure in the sky. On all of the sides, you could see many entrances and stairways, and on the very top, Yggdrasil, the world tree, grew. The two of us entered through the 8-pointed star portal that was in the center of one of the floors of the Observatory.

"The first task a Guardian must perform upon returning from the Protectorate is to report to Apus Major" Aquila said.

I nodded at him in understanding. Apus Major was the oldest and probably the wisest Celestrian in the whole Observatory. He was the one in charge around here and he is the Senior to every other Celestrian. I wonder who will one day take his place?

"As unchanging as the North Star, you shall find him in the Great Hall." Aquila said.

"I have other matters to attend to. You must excuse me." Aquila said, before turning and walking away.

I usually never know what he's up to if he doesn't tell me. But, that's how he's always been in all of the decades I have known him. One person who may know is the one person ever wiser than Apus Major, Columbia. She's not a Guardian, but she is still a good person. After walking upstairs and getting and giving a few hellos to other people, I saw Apus Major sitting in his usual seat in the Great Hall.

I walked forward and was about to approach him, but the I then heard a familiar voice, Columbia's, through a partially open door. My interest was peaked, so I quietly walked over to the door and peaked in. I immediately noticed her talking to Aquila. Well, she was the one other person close to Aquila besides me.

"I was surprised to hear of Jaden's promotion. I did not expect you to permit it so soon." Columbia said.

"You assume too much Columbia. I also believe it is too soon for her to take on a Guardianship. It was Apus Major's decision." Aquila said. I slightly leaned inward against the door after hearing that. I also should've know it wasn't Aquila's decision. It seems he still think lightly of me.

"Indeed? How amusing! I might have known." Columbia said.

"It is no laughing matter. Jaden is but a fledgling. What if something were to happen in the Protectorate?" Aquila said.

I leaned in even more, probably now officially in the room. Now my heart is actually hurting. He thinks of me as a fledgling? I may not have any seniority, but I think I am doing fair enough as Guardian. And I bet I'd do just as fine when Aquila isn't around too.

"Do you forget the tragedy of Corvus so soon?" Aquila asked. Corvus? I think I've heard that name once or twice before, but no one ever says anything else about him and I've forgotten where else I've heard about him before. I ended up leaning in some more.

"Hmph. No, of course not, but..." Columbia said, but trailing off. She seems upset, did what Aquila say bring up something bad? Wait a minute, I remember! He was Aquila's and Columbia's Master. Did he die on the Protectorate or something?

"...we have been forbidden to talk of that matter here in the Observatory, have we not?" Columbia said. Did something that bad really happen to this guy?

"..." Aquila said nothing.

Really? My Master backed down from a subject that's not between him and a superior? I ended up leaning in just a tad more, but also ended up opening the door all the way. It made a loud enough squeaking noise to catch Aquila's attention. My heart almost felt like it skipped a beat when his eyes landed on me.

"Jaden! H-how long have you been standing there?" Aquila asked. I hesitated to answer him, but I knew I had to.

"Just now. I thought I'd see Columbia before speaking with Apus Major." I said. I felt a knot in my stomach after saying that. Probably because I lied to my Master and a superior. Aquila said nothing and just sighed.

"Why do you stand idle, Jaden?" Aquila asked.

"You have yet to make your report to Apus Major." Aquila said. I was slightly surprised he only cared about me not yet reporting to Apus Major. But, I have to say I'm not that shocked either. He was always following all of the rules to the book.

"Do you really wish to keep him waiting? Make haste. He is in the Great Hall just beside us here." Aquila said.

I nodded and, after doing a small bow, walked out of the room, leaving Aquila and Columbia. I quickly walked over to and up the small flight of stairs and found myself standing in front of Apus Major, the oldest Celestrian in the Observatory.

"Well met, Jaden, apprentice of Aquila." Apus Major said. I was getting a little annoyed by that title. It almost seemed like they didn't know me for me.

"Welcome back, Jaden. I trust your absence has not been so lengthy that you forget your old master, Apus Major!" Apus Major said with a grin. I couldn't help but laugh. While Aquila was my strict father figure, Apus Major was my funny grandfather figure.

"Of course not Apus Major." I replied. I then gave him my report about Angel Falls, the monsters, Erinn and her Grandfather, and the benevolessence. He nodded at me and gave me a warm smile under his long beard.

"My congratulations on successfully completing your first task as a Guardian, Jaden." Apus Major said.

"You have performed your duties well thus far, albeit under Aquila's watchful gaze." Apus Major said.

"But the time has come for you to spread your own wings. What say you? Are you ready to undertake your duties alone?" Apus Major asked. I was slightly taken back. My duties without Aquila? He has always been there for me, by my side, whether I want him to be or not. But, I guess he was alright. It was time I do thing on my own.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Ho ho ho! I see you are a confident apprentice, Jaden." Apus Major laughed.

"Very good. The young have confidence where the old have experience." Apus Major said.

"And so we come to the next of your duties." Apus Major said. I could tell this was the important part, so I began paying more attention again.

"I believe you have acquired a crystal of benevolessence, have you not? The essence of mortal gratitude." Apus Major asked. I nodded, remembering the small crystal I still carry.

"You must offer it up to the Great World, Yggdrasil, who shelters us with Her with her nurturing boughs from atop the Observatory."

"Hehe. Right." I said, letting out a forced laugh. I deeply respected Apus Major, but did he always have to talk so long and complicated?

"She will soon bear fruit at last. Go now, and do as I have instructed." Apus Major said.

I gave a small nod and a bow, then turned on my heal and began the long walk up many stair to Yggdrasil. The older Celestrians say that when Yggdrasil blooms, all of us Celestrians somewhere else. I'm not quite sure where, but they all seem to care a lot about it. I knew I had to care as well, but as I neared the tree, something inside me wasn't feeling right. Like something bad is gonna happen when I reach the top.


End file.
